powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Firestrike: Caged (Comic 8)
Firestrike got some info from a local thug around Harvey that the assassin known as Ace was assassin who liked to stay in the same area that area being around the Chicago land area and that he is contracted with the Silver Sages. The man then told him one of their locations. Firestrike then ran to the locations which was around the west side of Chicago. He then launched himself high in the air with a fire boost and landed on a huge 18-wheeler to hitch a ride. After about 30 minutes the truck was passing the area so he leaped off and got onto a nearby building. Firestrike then ran to the location which was in a abandonded building. He saw members standing outside in the alley as it began to rain. Firestrike then decided to let his presence known and jumped down and asked the thugs "Where can you find Ace?" One of the thugs said " I don't know a fucking Ace bitch but I know a Animal." Firestrike then said "What are you talking about?" Just then the door next to the thugs blasted open flying off it's hinges and at Firestrike. Firestrike flipped in the air evading the attack. Just then the man responsible for the attack came out of the shadows. He said "It's been a long time Firestrike." The man was Animal a criminal who Firestrike had great history with. Firestrike then said "What are you doing working with the Silver Sages?" Animal then said "You idiot I was never working for them this was a trap for me to take you back to Project Powerstrike dead or alive." Firestrike then said "Well I prefer neither so I'm just going to leave." Animal then yelled "We'll see about that shorty!" Animal then ran at blazing speed and punched Firestrike in the gut knocking him high off his feet. Animal kept his hands drilled in Firestrike gut keeping him in the air. Animal then said "Where finishing this tonight." Animal then let out a roar and threw Firestrike into the building he broke the door of but into a window high up in the building. Firestrike landed in the middle of the building with broken glass surrounding him and the moonlit sky and pouring rain hitting the ground he laid on. Animal then said "It's just you and me no more tricks and no back-up. Firestrike then said "Alright let's trully see who's trully better." Animal then ran at him again even faster socked him in the middle of the skull making him fly across the room and breaking the glass on the walland making fly out the building. Firestrike then grasped onto to the edge of the room and got back up before he flew to far from reaching it. Animal then said "After our last encounter I got another stronger serum that makes me 2 times better than you even without my predator mode." Firestrike then said "I'm just getting started. Animal lunged at him and Firestrike rolled out the way and leaped at him while he was in mid air and hit him the ribs with a fire punch knocking him into a wall. Animal got up and picked up a huge chink of the ground and threw it at Firestrike. Firestrike flipped over it and then shot a fireball at Animal. Animal ran under it coming at Firestrike. Firestrike then leaped in the air and used his fire boost attack to blast Animal with. Animal leaped threw the fire blasting and tackled him oin the ground and held him down. Firestrike then got one of his hands free and socked Animal in the face knocking him off of him. Firestrike then jumped up back onto his feet and made a fire fist and uppercutted Animal in the chin. He then punch him in the gut and then used the momentum of the punch to slam him on his back. Animal then tried to grab Firestrike but ended up scratching him. Animal could then see the blood coming off Firestrike chest and his eyes went black. Firestrike then said "Oh shi-" He was interuppted by Animal who had blasted up on his feet and hurled himself at Firestrike at blazing speed. Animal was running so fast he couldn't stop so they both slammed into a wall of the building. Animal then began socking Firestike over and over in the head each one more powerful then the last. Firestrike then evaded one punch and punched Animal a few times with no affect. Animal then put his hand over Firestrike face and threw him into the ceiling. Firestrike then stuck the ceiling to catch a breath. Animal then said "Get your ass back here!" Firestrike said "No I'm good up here." Animal then leaped up at him. Firestrike then jumped down throwing fireballs at Animal with no affect. Firestrike then shot a charged fire blast at Animal knocking him into the ground. Animal blasted up and ran at Firestrike grabbing him by his throat he then jumped in the air and slammed Firestrike into the ground. Animal then got up and began stomping Firestrike over and over trying to kill him. Firestrike eyes then turned red with rage and exploded with fire. He was covered in red hot fire. Firestrike then got up and said "This ends now!" Just then a arrow was shot right in front of Firestrike which exploded. Firestrike then turned his head to where the arrow was shot to see Ace sitting on a banister near the ceiling. Ace then said "I thought you could handle his guy for me Animal but it seems it was a waste to request you." Animal then said "I had it all under control punk." Ace then said "Not from where I'm sitting, but that's alright their's no way he can take us both"...(To Be Continued)